


(New) Phandalin University

by Ghostlypudding



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Canon Trans Character, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I don't really have an endgame goal, Light Angst, Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medium Burn, Mutual Pining, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Self-Indulgent, Some Plot, Trans Female Character, i don't have the patience for slow burn ok, it's like a slice of life anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlypudding/pseuds/Ghostlypudding
Summary: (Working title)[This is an au fic, BUT IT STILL CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR AND REFERENCES TO THE ADVENTURE ZONE: BALANCE!]Another college au, this time from a different fandom!The IPRE crew has dealt with giant bears, mushroom worlds, memory erasing monsters, and the end of the world a hundred times. But how will the cast handle being thrown into a modern college environment? Find out in my light plotted, self indulgent writing! It's The Adventure Zone!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I start out with a lot of references in this one, oh boy. Some things to remember are that all of the main characters are aged down to be college age, BUT since Davenport and Merle are canonically much older, they are both staff at the University. Also, if it isn't obvious, the only canon events from the podcast are each character's childhood. The events of the stolen century and beyond didn't happen. The child characters from balance will also be included, but are aged up slightly to be around 13 years old or younger. Also remember that this mostly for fun so I can write out my cute and angsty ideas for this au. Hope yall have fun! (Also, yes, Fantasy Chipotle is canon and it is called exactly that.)

In a swift movement, Taako peeked his head into the door of the office. Not long after his arrival to New Phandalin University did it dawn on him that he couldn't legally park on campus. And it goes without saying that that isn't very ideal, but, Taako, ever-prepared, had a plan. Well, kind of a plan. He had an idea, at most.

 

Once Taako could see into the main office, he caught sight of the figure sitting at what could be called the reception desk. An imposing, nearly 7-foot-tall, furry humanoid was sat at the desk, sitting idly in the chair and staring into nothing. At least he was until he noticed Taako peering into the door frame.

 

“What is it?” He spoke in a voice that sounded like it belonged to a Klarg. (And, upon further inspection of his name tag, Taako discovered that he was, very much, a Klarg).

 

“Uh,  _ so _ …” Taako stepped into the office, his boots making a rather obnoxious noise as he did. He chose his next words as carefully as someone like himself could. “I have..kind of a problem. You see, with...the, ah...chaos of getting everything prepared for the new semester, I..neglected to buy a parking pass.” 

 

Klarg stood up from the desk, giving Taako a better view of his full form. Nearly his entire body was covered in thick fur, and he towered above Taako by nearly a foot. This, he realized, was a Bugbear. He spoke again, his voice seeming gruffer now. “It's a little too late for that.”

 

“Surely you understand…” Taako held the “a” in understand for longer than necessary. “I don't mean to cause you any trouble, yeah?” His natural sarcastic tone didn't seem to move the conversation along very well.

 

“The answer is no.” Klarg put his hand down on the desk in front of him, his gaze growing more forceful. “Are you going to keep wasting my time?”

 

“You know what I think? I think you…” Taako pointed a finger towards him in what appeared to be a simple gesture.

 

“...Need to calm down.”

 

In an instant, Taako's spell took effect. Just a little Charm Person, a spell that had proved quite useful in his past. It had been his Plan B all along, just in case he had to deal with some stubborn staff. In that instant, Klarg changed completely. His dark eyes glasses over, and his impairing posture softened. Then, a small smile spread across his face.

 

“Ah, what was that?” The newly charmed Klarg chirped. “Is there something you needed, ah- sorry, what was it?”

 

“It's...Taako.” 

 

“Taako, of course!” Klarg joyfully clapped his hands together. “What can I get you? Some nice tea, maybe? I have a wonderful selection right here!”

 

Taako couldn't help but snicker at the drastic effects of his charm. “No, no, that won't be necessary! I just need you to, uh,  _ please _ get me a student parking pass, and I'll be out of your hair!” 

 

“Oh, of course, anything!” Klarg chimed, turning to look through his desk.

 

Taako turned his eyes to the desk as well, noticing a sizeable coffee mug filled with pens sitting on top of it. Without giving it another thought, he dumped the pens onto the desk, keeping the mug in his hands. So long as this guy was under his control, he would take advantage of it. Klarg turned around at the sound Taako had just made, holding a small yellow envelope. He did nothing but simply glance at the mess, his face still lit up with joy. It filled Taako with an indescribable joy that he could, essentially, do whatever he wanted in that moment. Well, so long as it was within the hour.

 

“Well, Taako my friend, you are in luck!” Klarg exclaimed, pulling something from the envelope. And, to Taako's relief, it was exactly what he needed. “We do have more than were already assigned! I'll figure out everything else for you, just take the pass for now.”

 

Taako grinned, letting out an enthusiastic “Hell yeah!” as he retrieved the parking pass from Klarg's furry hand. And, with a wave, he was gone before he was even close to figuring out what really went on. He kept that coffee mug, of course.

 

“I'm gonna transmute this into some cool shit!”

 

Taako pushed open the double doors back outside, his new possessions in hand. He quickly scanned the parking lot for his twin sister, Lup. He assigned her to watch the car, which, at the time, was illegally parked. He didn't need to look very hard; his sister's voice led him straight to the source. She was standing right where he left her on the sidewalk, but now she was definitely talking with someone, rather loudly.

 

“I bought you Fantasy Chipotle  _ three months ago _ , and you,  _ Greg Fucking Grimaldis,  _ have the nerve, the audacity, to approach me, right now, and not pay me back?” Lup was shouting loud enough for people in the next planar system to hear. Though, that loud brashness was part of what made Lup herself. As a grin spread across his face, he quickly approached her.

 

As he got closer, the other figure involved came into view. He was a relatively tall, just a few inches above Lup, with piercing blue eyes that Taako noticed instantly.

 

“What's going on, Lulu?” Taako asked as if Lup needed actual help.

 

Lup only held out a hand to Greg in response, knowing Taako would understand the problem. Of course he did. Lup hadn't stopped complaining about those fifteen dollars since she lent them.

 

“Yeah, I'll get back to you on that,” Greg did nothing but roll his eyes. He was, as expected, unfazed by the appearance of Lup's twin. “Look, that isn't my problem right now-”

 

“Uh-uh,” Lup quickly interrupted him, pointing a finger in his face and narrowing her eyes. “ _ I _ am not doing you any more favors. Not a chance. Try again when you can pay off your debts.” She waved her hand at him, as if to shoo him off. Greg let out a few more sentence fragments, all interrupted by Lup. After a few tries, he just walked off, irritated. Lup turned back to her brother with a grin on her face.

 

“How'd things go for you?” She asked as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

 

“Better than expected, actually!” Taako held up the nondescript coffee mug he swindled. “Scored this! I'm gonna turn it into some cool shit.”

 

Lup couldn't help but snort. It wasn't out of Taako's character to steal, but this was a particularly entertaining instance. “Out of everything you could have taken, you took one, single, solitary coffee mug?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Well, asked and answered, I guess,” Lup laughed. She then started to lead her brother back to their car, keeping that unusual skip in her step that was so obvious but so hard to notice.

 

***

 

It was just a few weeks before the new semester at New Phandalin University would start, and Magnus only had a few things left to do. First things first, he needed groceries. Which, considering Magnus's character, was a funny concept. Anyone who had witness Magnus and his antics firsthand wouldn't exactly expect him to do anything as responsible as buying himself groceries. Then again, he didn't really have a choice. If he wanted to, well, survive, he would have to take on some actual responsibility. 

 

Magnus had his bag slung over his shoulder as he walked down the street, not in much of a hurry. The last few traces of summer were still lingering in the air, leaving warmth on his face and bright scenery around him. He was never one to stop and smell the roses, literally and metaphorically, but then seemed like a good of a time as any to take in his surroundings. It was beautiful outside, really. The grass was the greenest it had been in a while, and there didn't appear to be a cloud in the sky. Magnus closed his eyes for a few seconds as he walked to take it all in.

 

His moment of peace was interrupted when he heard a voice nearby.

 

“What're you doing out here alone?”

 

Magnus’s eyes shot open, and he looked around for the source. The sudden noise set him back a bit, and it took him a few seconds to register that whoever was talking wasn't talking to him. Though, he realized who they  _ were _ talking to just a moment later. Across the street, Magnus caught daughter of a young girl no older than 13, surrounded by three delinquents who looked around Magnus’s age. The girl had a notebook clutched to her chest, and she looked ready to run away. The sight instantly made Magnus feel sick to his stomach. Without a second thought, he took a quick glance to each side of the road, then rushed to the other side. Once he was in range, he shouted to get their attention.

 

“Hey, assholes!” 

 

The three looked up at Magnus, giving him a clearer picture of them. They were all outfitted in matching jackets, with gelled-up hair to match their ruffian aesthetic. The young man in the middle, presumably their leader, raised an eyebrow as Magnus approached them. He stopped right next to the four of them, and the girl looked up at him with wide eyes.

 

“What’s your problem, pal?” The leader sneered at Magnus, unafraid despite Magnus’s rather imposing form. “This ain't any of your business.”

 

The smallest of the group chimed in with an unnecessary “yeah!” at the first one’s comment. 

 

“I could ask you the same thing!” Magnus took a step forward, looking ready to charge at any moment. 

 

The third rolled his eyes. “This little lady just got in our way. This isn't your problem to solve, bud.” He took a step closer to Magnus as a threat.

 

Magnus moved his gaze to the girl, who was clutching a notebook to her chest. She looked ready to cry, and that set Magnus over the edge. Seeing people pick on someone weaker than them...it pained him to watch. Without another thought, he threw his elbow into the chest of the third delinquent and rushed towards the other two as he stumbled back. He knew they would go for contest of strength, and he knew he would win.

 

Magnus struck the leader in the jaw, causing him to stumble into the smallest one. As he did, the third reached to grab Magnus from behind and pull him back. He staggered backwards. Quickly, he reached around to pull his hand from the back of his shirt. This gave him a moment to look him in the eye, and with relief he noticed that he was afraid. Before Magnus got another chance to strike, the group's leader sent a heavy blow to the back of his head. A quiet grunt escaped his throat as he stumbled forward. Instinctively, he grabbed the closest one by the hair and swung to his side to get rid of the other.

 

Fights could get really bad really quickly, and Magnus knew that. He didn't really need to beat them, he just had to make sure that little girl was safe. He shoved the one he was holding by the hair, then carefully took the girl's arm with his free hand. As soon as he saw an opening, he sprinted down the sidewalk. As long as she was safe, anywhere would be fine..

 

Magnus ran for as long as he could until he felt it was safe, then he turned to look at the girl. She still looked afraid, but..she seemed relieved.

 

“Are you alright?” Magnus kneeled down to her and released her arm. “Sorry if I scared you back there..”

 

The girl sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Thank you, sir..” She mumbled in a soft southern accent. “I didn't know what to do..”

 

“It's no problem,” Magnus smiled at her. “I couldn't just stand there and watch...What's your name?”

 

“Its, uh..June,” She returned the smile and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. 

 

“Nice to meet you, June,” Magnus's smile grew as he stood back up. “I'm Magnus..uh, Magnus Burnsides.” 

 

“Nice to meet you, too, Magnus,” June chirped.

 

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a car engine stopping. When Magnus turned around to look, he saw a silver truck stopped at the curb next to him and June. A man pulled himself out of the truck and rushed over to June. 

 

“Junebug! Are you alright?”

 

June closed the gap between the two of them  giving the man a big hug. “I'm just fine now, thanks to Magnus here!”

 

He turned his focus to Magnus, who waved sheepishly. “Well, uh, hi. What happened, exactly, Magnus?” He asked in an accent similar to June's.

 

“Some punk kids were picking on her..” Magnus explained, rubbing the back of his neck. “I had to step in and stop them before anything bad happened..”

 

“Well...thank you!” He gave Magnus a small smile. “I was just picking June up from the library, I didn't expect anything to happen…”

 

“Anytime, sir!” Magnus gave a mini salute, only half-jokingly. “If you don't need anything else, I think I'll be going, then!”

 

As he turned to leave, June rushed up and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. “Wait, hold on!” She opened up the notebook she had been holding and tore out a page, then handed it to Magnus.

 

After Magnus thanked her, June ran back to her father and they climbed into the car. Magnus waved them off with a smile. Despite the stress of the situation, it actually made him feel...good. Protecting people who couldn't protect themselves seemed like his purpose, his job. And June was safe now. He couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if he wasn't there to save her.

 

He turned his gaze to the piece of paper June handed him. It was a drawing, presumably one she had made herself. It seemed like a rough sketch, but..it was well-made anyway. It seemed to be set up almost like a book cover. The drawing was of June, but she was younger, and..her eyes were blank. This drawing of June was holding an intricately detailed chalice, and the title at the top read “The Eleventh Hour”. With a small “huh”, Magnus pocketed the note and continued his commune to the store.

 

***

 

There's many rumors as to why New Phandalin is “new” at all. There isn't a single trace of any old Phandalin, nor is there anyone who claims to have lived in Phandalin when it was old. So, people thrive off of rumors. And rumors only grow. The most prevalent of rumors stands within New Phandalin University, the town's most prestige and diverse academic powerhouse. The word around town is that if you stand at the highest point on the highest building on campus and look as far into the distance as you can see, there is the remains of old Phandalin. A single, perfectly smooth, perfect circle of black glass. There's different speculations as to how that circle came to be, and none can be confirmed nor denied. Some say a powerful wizard cast a curse over the town of Phandalin, some say the town was an illusion. But, as rumors go, they're just rumors. No one has yet to even confirm the existence of the famed black glass circle. 

 

Now, on the day of the new semester at the infamous New Phandalin University, at this highest point, were none other than the Taaco twins. It was still early in the day, and the sun was just starting to rise. If they were both awake, it was tradition for Taako and Lup to watch the sunrise together. And, since they were starting classes that day, Taako thought it fitting that they watch the sunrise from the balcony of the main building. That way, they could watch it and get a glimpse of the old Phandalin. They had been exchanging jokes all morning about the fate of Phandalin, but now they were quiet. The sky was emblazoned with brilliant shades of orange, yellow, and red as the sun peeked out from the horizon. And Taako and Lup were silent as they watched the dazzling colors dance across the sky. Since elves didn't technically need to sleep, Taako got to watch the sunrise with his sister often. It was one of their few saving graces when they were out on the road and feeling dreary. Those colors lit the fire in both of their hearts that connected them and kept them going, despite everything. Sunrise watching had become a sort of sacred ritual for them, even if it had no consistent schedule. It was one of the few times they were truly at peace together, truly connected.

 

The peace of the moment was interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open. Lup turned her head to see who else had come to see the sunrise. He was a rather imposing human who was definitely their age but didn't quite look like it. 

 

“Hey, sideburns, care to join in the view?” Lup cracked a smile.

 

Magnus just nodded softly in response, stepping closer to the edge of the balcony. Taako raised an eyebrow at him, then back at Lup as he approached. Lup just shrugged at him in response.

 

“It's beautiful, isn't it?” Magnus spoke up after a few moments, surprising both of the twins, who were used to a silent sunrise.

 

“Sure is,” Lup answered before Taako could get in some sly remark. “Especially from up here.”

 

There was another few minutes of silence after that, and the three just watched the sun rise until it no longer made its beautiful ombre of colors. Taako straightened himself up on the balcony, looking ready to book it that second. Lup put a hand over his to stop him.

 

“Damn,” Magnus stood up straight and stretched his arms up. “It's been a while since I've watched a sunrise…” 

 

“Heh, really?” Lup continued to do the talking for both of them. She glanced out at the horizon for a few moments, then turned back. “Who are you, by the way?”

 

“The name's Magnus Burnsides,” Magnus extended his hand for a handshake, which Taako took before Lup could even think about it.

 

“Well, Magnus, it was nice to meet you, I'm Taako, this is Lup, we have places to be-”

 

Before Taako could finish his sentence, Lup pinched his ear and yanked him back slightly. “Don't mind him. It's early, y'know? It was cool seeing you, maybe we'll catch ya later?”

 

Before the conversation could drag on too long, Lup waved Magnus goodbye and practically dragged her brother back inside.

 

“Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?” Lup scoffed playfully, raising an eyebrow. Taako could usually use his charm to get away from people he didn't want to talk to, but he seemed particularly grumpy that morning.

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Taako grumbled, rubbing the ear Lup had yanked. “I've still gotta put my makeup on, let's get back to the dorm.”

 

“Damn, right to the chase, huh?” Lup snickered, already starting out of the main building. Taako quickly followed behind, his sour mood already declining.

 

***

 

Almost halfway across campus, another fateful conversation was taking place. A conversation between one Professor Merle Highchurch and former high school honor student John Ern. He had made it into New Phandalin University on a full scholarship due to not only his intellect, but his pure talent with public speaking. The only problem was multiple complaints about his behavior and general attitude towards life. Word was that very few teachers could really understand him or even handle him as a student. And Merle, being the poor unlucky soul he was, was going to have John as a student that very same day during that very same semester. However, he had come up with a plan. In order to truly understand John Ern, he had to see him not just as a student, but as a person. So, he called John into his office the morning before his first class with him. They were sitting at a glass table, one of them at each end.

 

“Can I ask what you brought me here for, Professor?” John asked after a long moment of tense silence.

 

“Well, John..” Merle sighed, leaning back in his own chair. He saw a funny contrast between the two of them. Merle was supposed to be his educator, yet John spoke and acted well beyond his years. And there Merle was, leaned back, hands folded, without a care in the world. “I've heard more than a few things about you from your previous teachers, some good, some bad...and I want to hear about you from  _ you _ . From your records, there's no doubting that you're an...incredible student.” He laughed a bit as he spoke. “But there's a difference between how you are as a student and how you are as a person.”

 

“Is this..something you do with  _ all _ of your students, or..?” John chuckled, a bit nervously. “I just don't understand..”

 

“You're..a bit of a special case..?” Merle answered, though it sounded like he might not have known it himself. “From what I've heard about you, John, you're...well, you're kind of a troublemaker.”

 

“I wouldn't put it that way,” John said and rested his hands on the table in front of him. “I'm just..different from what people expect. And most people…can't handle that.”

 

“Different, huh?” Merle laughed. “Interesting. How would you say you're...different, as you put it?”

 

John just frowned. “I don't think I'm comfortable with all of these questions, can I-?” He gestured towards the door. 

 

“Wait, wait..” Merle held up a hand. “Not yet.”

 

“..Okay..?” John shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, then cleared his throat. “..I understand more than most people can even comprehend. I can process the link between information must faster than most functioning brains can. Which, speaking from experience, causes some conflict.” 

 

Merle studied John's face for just a few seconds. It was a little..unsettling. Most college students were more lively, more youthful. But John looked almost as if he could be working right alongside Merle. He carried himself in such a strange manner...it was almost frightening. It was as if John had simply aged faster than his peers physically and mentally. Merle couldn't help but wonder what he was like as a public speaker.

 

“Ah, that's a skill not many people are lucky enough to have..” Merle said, realizing he had stared at John for a bit too long.

 

“Can I ask you a question, Merle?” 

 

The use of his first name and the sudden change in topic threw more for a loop. “Er...Y..Yeah, sure. Why Not? Shoot.”

 

“What...exactly...do my records say about me?” John locked eyes with Merle for much longer than was comfortable. 

 

“Well...uh..” Merle looked to the side, rubbing the back of his neck. “Most of them are just about your stellar academic performance, your work as a public speaker…”

 

“Then what about the troublemaker part, Merle?”

 

“Mmph-” Merle cleared his throat, feeling really out of his element in that moment. “I don't  _ exactly  _ remember, but there was a lot about your..nihilistic outlook, I guess? And your habit of drawing out arguments with your teachers..” Merle recalled the countless reports of dark and even frightening works submitted by John. Though, many of them never raised real problems or suspicion because of John's talent as a student.

 

“Oh, that..” John chuckled, shaking his head. Then, he placed a hand on the desk, ready to stand. “...Can I please leave now?”

 

“Sure, sure, yeah..” Merle waved his hand dismissively. “...Just..could you be back here again? Just sometime in the next week? I want to learn more about you.”

 

John stood up, throwing his bag over his shoulder. “...We'll see.” 

 

Then, he left the room without another word.

  
  



	2. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit uneventful, but I think I ended it in a good place! Basic plot setup is mostly done at this point.

It was around 9 AM, and the world was finally starting to wake up. Among those who had been waiting were, of course, the Taaco twins. After their ritual sunrise watch, they both returned to their dorm to finish preparing for the day. In high school, they promised each other to not make the mistake of taking 8 AM classes if they could help it. They were the lucky ones, in that regard. Though, with the immense flexibility of NPU, that wasn't much of a problem for anyone. Through much planning and negotiation, Taako and Lup got as many classes with each other as possible (which mainly included required classes due to their differing majors). The two of them were a package deal, a ride or die duo. Neither of them could remember a single instance where they were separated for very long. And this would be no exception. 

 

Taako had just added the finishing touches to his outfit and Lup was fixing her hair when there was a knock at the door. Neither of them were expecting visitors, so it came as a shock to them both. Taako snapped on the beaded bracelet he was putting on and walked to the door. When he pulled it open enough to see who was outside, a familiar face appeared in the hallway. He smiled and stepped aside to let in the human man now standing in the doorway.

 

“Er, hey, Taako…” He muttered, pushing up his glasses. 

 

Upon hearing his voice, Lup turned around and smiled. “Oh, Barry!”

 

Taako and Lup had known Barry Bluejeans for a few years, which wasn't a lot of time for the two elves, but it granted them a pretty close relationship nonetheless. NPU was a pretty highly trafficked and large school, so it didn't surprise them too much when Barry was accepted in as well. It made sense, anyway; he was incredibly talented in both magic and science. It helped shut up the twins’ teasing a bit.

 

“It's been a while, huh?” Barry asked as he walked in, awkwardly running a hand through his hair. “How are you guys?”

 

“Oh, never better!” Lup chirped, standing and walking to Barry. Her voice was so unreadable that Barry wasn't able to tell if she was being sarcastic or not. “How've you been? Still nerding out?”

 

“I...guess you could say that,” Barry shrugged. “Uh…” He looked to the side for a moment. “..I was wondering if you guys wanted to..have breakfast in my dorm with me..? Since I haven't seen you in a few months, and all..”

 

“Sounds good, Barold!” Lup grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. Barry couldn't help but wince a little at the strange nickname the two had given him. 

 

Taako had busied himself with fixing his mascara, but he gave a thumbs up from the chair he was sitting in. They had a couple hours until their first class, and they were planning to get something to eat, anyway. Going with Barry would just spare Taako the struggle of cooking something decent with the minimal supplies in their dorm at the time.

 

“Great, cool..!” Barry smiled wide, but quickly dropped it. “..Cool.”

 

“You're such a dork.” Lup teased, playfully poking Barry in the cheek.

 

***

 

Barry's dorm was about as neat as anyone would expect from someone as smart, but disorganized, as he was. Granted, he hadn't spent much time there, so he didn't get a chance to make a complete mess out of it yet. Still, his desk was already in complete disarray, his bed unmade, and a few miscellaneous items were scattered about the floor. There was a very obvious difference between Barry and whoever his roommate was; the other side of the room was significantly more organized. When the twins entered with Barry, he made a beeline for the fridge and pulled it open. 

 

“I, uh, mostly bought stuff that I could just pop in the microwave, but if you guys want something else..?” He mumbled, barely audible with his back to Lup and Taako.

 

“Depends what kind ya got,” Taako leaned right over Barry, looking into the fridge over his shoulder. “Because I would kill a man for some Eggo waffles right now.”

 

Barry jumped at Taako's sudden closeness. He pursed his lips together, pushing his glasses up. “Hm..? ..yeah, I’ve got that.”

 

Barry was certain he could never truly get used to the terror twins, no matter how long he knew them. He liked them enough, sure, but they were so unpredictable, always stuck together like glue. A few years was enough time to better distinguish between the two, but that could only help so much.

 

“Rad.” Taako reached around Barry’s arm to grab the frozen box of waffles before he could even act, then carelessly placed it on the counter.

 

Another thing Barry had noticed about Lup and Taako was that they tended to make themselves at home wherever they were. If you invited the twins into your house, you’d better expect for them to treat it like their own. 

 

“Oh  _ fuck _ yeah,” Lup appeared at her brother’s side and ripped open the thin cardboard box with a similar carelessness.

 

Barry closed the fridge and took a deep breath. These were his friends, he didn’t have to be so careful around them. With a shake of his head, he cleared his mind and looked back to his guests.

 

“I assume you guys won’t be needing help with that?” Barry asked with a weak smile.

 

“Nah,” Taako shook his head, already putting numbers into the microwave. He turned his head to look at Barry. “Do you want yours warmed up, or are you gonna eat them frozen like a weirdo?”

 

Lup gave Taako a swift smack on the head. “Frozen waffles are just fine, thank you!” As if to prove her point, she stuck her tongue out and took a bite from the cold pastry in her hand. Barry couldn’t help but let out a snicker at the interaction.

 

“Microwaved would be nice,” Barry shrugged, then laughed. “Am I the guest, or you?”

 

Taako waved his hand dismissively and pulled himself up to sit on top of the counter. Lup leaned her back against the counter, a soft grin on her face. It was such a nice smile, one Barry had gotten to really enjoy in the time he’d known her.  Despite her impulsive and almost aggressive nature, she had a comforting presence. Anyone who had spent any amount of time with her would’ve noticed it. She had this strange ability to take the attention of an entire room, to draw all eyes on her. Yet, it never seemed intentional. Lup didn’t  _ ask _ for that attention, she just got it. And..Barry found that incredible.

 

Barry’s thought process was interrupted by the microwave going off, followed by an almost immediate “Barry, catch!” yelled by Taako. He was snapped back into reality, and he instinctively reached to grab whatever Taako had just thrown. Though, he didn’t catch anything, and nothing fell. When he looked back up to the kitchen, all he saw was Taako, doubled over in laughter.

 

“Holy shit-” Taako breathed between cackles. “I really caught ya there, huh?”

 

Barry felt his face heat up, and he pushed up his glasses nervously. “Ahah..yeah..yeah, you did.” He could only assume this meant Taako saw him zoning out, and probably saw him staring at Lup. When he brought his eyes back to her, she was stifling a giggle with her hand. Barry let out another awkward laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. He really had to prepare himself for the twins’ antics better.

 

***

 

Taako and Lup had spent the rest of their morning with Barry, talking about whatever came to mind. School, mostly. To the surprise of no one, Lup and Barry were both majoring in mortuary science. Granted, because of the twins scheduling arrangements, they would only see each other in business law. Lup got endless teasing from Taako after they left the room, all about how she was crushing hard on the biggest nerd they knew. Despite Lup's protests, their connection was incredibly obvious. The two of them had known Barry since he was a freshman in high school, and he was even more awkward then. Just the  _ looks  _ they exchanged with each other made it obvious. Taako wondered if Lup even knew what she was feeling.

 

They eventually needed to part ways for their separate 11AM classes. Lup had forensics in the building directly opposite of Taako's accounting course- he she committed that to memory well before the day had arrived. They would meet in the central courtyard of campus once they were finished, then leave for wherever they needed to go next. That was their plan every Monday for the rest of the semester. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence for the two of them. When they had to be separated for longer than they were comfortable, they had a plan of action to ensure they would see each other and make sure they were safe. It was more of a precautionary measure from the old days, but neither of them could be too careful.

 

Taako strolled leisurely through the courtyard, not in much of a hurry. The campus was a bit complicated,but it wasn't too hard to navigate, at least not for Taako. He took his time to take in his surroundings and see the different people on campus. The brochures were right- it was a pretty diverse student body. Everywhere he looked was a different person. Elves, orcs, humans, halflings..the whole shebang. 

 

As Taako was pondering the student body, something pressed against his arm for a few seconds, pushing him back. As it did, he felt something ice cold barely brush his hand. He snapped back to attention to catch whoever just tried to shoulder check him. To his surprise, whoever did it was still standing there, staring at him.

 

And he was  _ gorgeous _ .

 

Standing before him was a human around his height, with dark hair and a strikingly handsome face. It looked like he muttered an apology, but Taako was too stunned to hear it. Before he could even process the sight before him, he turned back on his route and walked farther and farther away.

 

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” Taako gripped at his chest, his heart rate increasing without his consent. He couldn't have named a prettier boy he'd seen. He was only in his sight for a few fleeting moments, but he was absolutely awestruck. Was that the last time he would ever see that beautiful face again..? For his own sake, he hoped not.

 

*** 

 

After managing to zone out in the only class he was in for months, Taako found himself strolling out of the building. It was his only class of the day, and it wasn't of much interest to him. He knew his lack of attention was a bad call on his part, but the first class was always inconsequential. Normally he wouldn't find himself slacking off so early on, but his mind was on that pretty boy he saw. He had tried as hard as he could to perfectly picture his face again, trying to get every single symmetrical detail. But the single glimpse wasn't enough. Even if he never got to talk to him at all, Taako would see him again if it was the last thing he did. Pretty boys were his absolute weakness.

 

He caught up with Lup at almost exactly the same time, right at their meeting spot. In the middle of the courtyard was a large median, covered in various plant life. A lot of it seemed magically enchanted, whether to enhance their aroma, make them brighter, or anything of the like. It was a fantastical sight in the middle of a generally pretty normal-looking campus. 

 

“Hey, doofus,” Lup grinned as she approached Taako, raising her hand for a high-five, which Taako reciprocated immediately. As his hand hit hers, she quickly grasped it so their fingers intertwined. “How was your first college experience?”

 

“Well, I've already forgotten most of it, but everything I remember was pretty chill,” Taako half-joked, swinging his arm as he gripped Lup's hand. “No cool magic, though….Saw a cute boy.”

 

The last part was more of an afterthought, but it's what caught Lup's attention. “Already? Who?” She leaned in closer, raising her eyebrows. 

 

“It was like, two seconds, but he was fucking stunning,” Taako tilted his head, pretending to daydream. “Woe is me, I may never see my sweet again…”

 

Lup let go of Taako's hand to flick his cheek. “Drama queen,” She chuckled. “Two seconds, huh?”

 

“The best two seconds of my life, Lup!” Taako clutched at his chest dramatically. “My heart yearns for another two!”

 

Lup snorted and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. You're coming to the club fair with me, right?”

 

“Is that even a question?” Taako smiled. As if he would let his sister go anywhere without him if he could help it. He had kind of forgotten about the club fair that day, but he was going regardless.

 

“Rad,” Lup stretched her arms up as she spoke. “Let's get something to eat first, I'm huuungry.”

 

***

 

It was only about 10 minutes until the specified time for the club fair, and despite her organisation, Lucretia felt wracked with anxiety. She was running two clubs from the same booth, and she had no idea how much interest anyone would have in either. What if no one showed up? What if too many people showed up? What if they asked a question she couldn’t answer?

 

She quickly shook the thoughts from her head. It would be fine...she was getting too worried. She picked up her journal from her lap and flipped d to the right page. Some writing would probably calm her down. She was an observational writer, and there was a lot to observe in the courtyard. The landscaping was incredibly well kept, and the buildings were beautifully constructed. There were so many details to record, she didn't even know where to being. Hastily, she started scribbling down her observations, as if the campus would disappear if she didn't get it down that instant.

 

Lucretia got so caught up in her writing, she didn't notice the first people to approach her both. Once she realized someone was there, she looked up to see two elves who looked almost exactly alike. One of them had picked up one of her brochures dramatically, as if she had just done it to get her attention.

 

“Oh, uh...are you interested in joining the GSA?” Lucretia gave a weak smile as she put on her best professional act. She never did like the “Gay Straight Alliance” acronym that her high school used, she she took it upon herself to simply change it to “Gender Sexuality Alliance” like she had seen a few times before.

 

“Sure am,” The female elf put the brochure into her pocket hastily and offered her hand to Lucretia, a wide smile on her face. “I'm Lup, Lup Taako.” She dragged out every syllable of her name.

 

“Er-” Lucretia paused, reeling a bit about Lup introducing herself so energetically. She carefully took her hand and shook it. “...My name is Lucretia, I'm..the director for the GSA and the creative writing club.”

 

“Sounds rad,” Lup's grin didn't drop, and she turned to the other elf. “Don't be rude, introduce yourself!” She used an antagonizing tone, as if she was a parent forcing her kid to speak up.

 

He rolled his eyes. “I'm Taako Taaco, future TV star.” His blank expression changed to a dazzling smile, one not too far off from his sister's.

 

Lucretia blinked a few times. “..I'm sorry, did you say your name was... _ Taako Taaco _ ?” 

 

“Uh-yuh,” Taako rested a hand on his hip. 

 

Lucretia cleared her throat, trying to maintain her business persona. If she acted like she had confidence, she was bound to gain it soon enough. “Right...well, do you guys have any questions?”

 

“Yeah, this sounds fresh as hell, buut..can so ask what GSA does, exactly?” Lup asked, brushing a strand of hair from her ear.

 

Lucretia suppressed a sigh, realizing Lup definitely didn't actually read her pamphlet. “Uh, well...I want it to mostly be a safe space where we can all hang out...I was thinking we could do some activism stuff too...and if any of you want to like, do informational sessions..” She trailed off, realizing she hadn't exactly explained it well. 

 

“Oh, hell yeah!” Lup's excited reaction frightened Lucretia a bit. 

 

“We'll be there, for sure,” Taako said, almost to affirm Lup's statement.

“That's great..!” Lucretia lit up for a moment before regaining her composure and staring down at the table. “..I, uh, didn't think anyone would really be interested..we..we meet every Tuesday at 3.”

 

“Cool, can't wait,” Taako grinned and rested his hands behind his head. He didn't sound as sincere as his sister, but he did seem at least a little interested. When he turned, he realized Lup had already started taking off to the other side of the courtyard.

 

“See ya later, Lucy!” Lup called over her shoulder as she ran over to another booth that Lucretia couldn't make out. Taako quickly followed after her, calling for her to slow down.

 

Lucretia's heart skipped a beat.  _ Lucy. _ No one had ever come up with a cute nickname like that for her. And Lup had just met her...it filled her with a relief that she hadn't felt before. She was really getting along with people, really fitting in. And all it took for her to realize it was a pair of eccentric twins.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
